When Slayers Meet Bad Boy's and Others
by AuroraLamia
Summary: Harry Potter receives two guardians who aren't what you would call 'normal' under muggle or wizards description of normal. BTVSHP crossover.


Story Summary: Harry Potter receives two guardians who aren't what you would call 'normal' under muggle or wizards description of normal. BTVS/HP crossover

Alone Now 

Harry sat in the car along with Hermione and Ron, and also with Ron's Parent's. His thoughts seemed to take him to how two muggle Earth Witches had actually brought back his godfather back. Their magic had been so strong that a blinding light had been caused at the veil. Were their actually witches out there that could be so strong tat even Dumbledore my fall short next to them?

"Harry, we're here." Hermione said as she awoke him from his trance. Blinking a few times he saw that, yes indeed, they were at Gimmauld place. A slight flutter in his stomach told him of his human feelings of excitement and impatience on seeing him, his godfather, Sirius, after what had happened. Sirius was one of few who had known his parents and who looked down at him like a son he never had.

He would have ran to the door and slammed it open if it wasn't for the fact that the surrounding people would find it quite obscure and quite queer. Instead he followed suit right after Mr and Mrs Weasley. Sirius was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his face alight with seeing Harry since the turn of events. "How've you been?" He asked as he stepped forward and left Remus in the kitchen to finish making the tea and coffee.

Questions and answers (and even a few statements of matters-of-facts) were asked and told while dinner was made and eaten. It was when everyone except Harry was asked to leave that Harry knew something was going to happen, he had forced them to leave Ron and Hermione but didn't say anything about the twins or Ginny, who were both probably at this moment trying to listen in.

It was when Dumbledore stepped into the room with two girls following suit that Harry raised an eyebrow. "Evening Molly, Sirius, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Hermione Ron and of course Harry." His first words were, but Ron, Harry and even Hermione were too busy gaping at the girls they didn't really process what he said.

One girl stood at Five ten feet high, her long, wavy, brown hair sat on her shoulders, her lean figure had clothes on that showed how well she knew how to tease without showing much.

The other girl, an inch and a bit shorter then the brunette, had blond hair that was styled to sit bouncy and slightly curly. Her figure was lean but a little less than the first girl, her clothes were more modest and gave of the casual but sweet look.

"Now some of you are probably wondering what these two lovely ladies are doing here." The brunette snorted at the comment of _lovely ladies_, obviously she didn't think herself one. This made Harry have to bite softly on the inner of his mouth to stifle the some snickers that wanted to escape. His face made her smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Now Harry, these girls will protect you because of the up coming event of Voldemort and his supporters, the Order and I feel it better for you to have these two." The touch of Sirius' hand on his shoulder made him stop from saying something he may regret later, instead he just nodded his head.

The girls took this as an invite to introduce themselves, "The name's Faith, but don't worry, I don't bite." She looked up at Sirius and smirked, "-Much." She ended as she cocked her hip to one side.

Behind her the blond was rolling her eyes before she smiled softly and put her hand out, "I'm Buffy Summers." She said while shaking his hand, her eyes drifting around the room quickly before returning to Harry's gemstone eyes. "Don't mind Faith, just try not to get on her bad side and you'll be right."

Faith grinned as she looked at the surrounding people, the comment only boosting her ego more then need-be, but all in all she was a little preoccupied with a few men in the room. Seeing this, Buffy dragged her back to Harry to help explain what was going to happen. "So, Faith and I are going to help protect you, I will help teach with a good friend of mine, while Faith… what are you doing Faith?" this took Faith out of her trance and back to the important matter.

"Oh right… I get to help teach a class." Buffy blinked before bursting out laughing, Faith grinned at her knowing exactly why she was laughing while the rest just looked at her as if she was mad.

"You… teach… funniest… thing… ever."

"Well I asked if I could just sit and look sexy but Dumbledore said no." She sighed before helping Buffy up from her crumpled laughing self on the floor.

Stepping forward, Hermione looked at the two girls before asking, "Excuse me, but are you two witches?" Faith looked at Buffy which basically said you-answer-this.

"Err… not exactly, we're better." For the moment of silence that it took her to realise how stuck-up that sounded she mentally slapped her herself on the head, "I meant in protecting and fighting." It seemed the tension settled down in those few seconds she said that.

Behind her, Faith was sniggering at her in such a way that made Buffy's cheeks flush a soft red. Her eyes widened before she turned to glare at her companion who in turn just outright laughed at her. Knowing only one way to get back at she turned and glared at Faith before saying, "Hey I wasn't the one who was feeling up the demon." That shut her up quickly…

The two slayers glared at each other and it was in these exact moments that the surrounding group realised that the two did not get on very well, "I wasn't the one who slept with dead people." This made a few people gasp in the room.

"Yeah… well at least they were vampires." Molly Weasley realised what a bad idea it was to have Harry's guardians be these two, while Arthur wondered how much about muggle stuff they knew. Hermione wondered why these two were chosen as guardians, obviously one was too sexually active and the other had a thing (bad in her thoughts) for vampires, surely this was a joke? Ronald Weasley was too busy gaping at the brunettes tattoo to actually have any thoughts, Ditto Harry.

Sirius was sizing the two girls, already remembering his teenage years and thinking the veil made him younger, he looked about their age. Dumbledore just sat and shook his head while Remus and Tonks did the same, Tonks more so laughing.

"-It's not the same, demons are worse then Vampires!" Buffy stated as she jabbed a finger in her shoulder. Faith was quick with a comeback.

"Yes, but their dead, demons, not so much."

"But vampires are demons!"

"So you admit that you're as worse as me then!"

"…Bugger."

"Err… so what are you then?"

"Oh, we're slayers." Faith said answering Hermione's question while she grabbed a seat and sat down smirking at Buffy who was deep in thought about what she and Faith had fought about. Hermione's eyes were as large as saucers when she heard this, although, hearing some earlier comments, this probably wasn't saying much.

Sirius, who had also pulled up a chair and lent back in it, was now putting his own hormones in check, but at one glance of Faith, he knew that she knew what he desired and also that she felt the same. It took one raised eyebrow and a quick glance to the door to get the message across.

Harry, oblivious to what was just silently said was dismissed along with most of the order members, only Molly and Dumbledore remained, mainly so Molly could say her thoughts allowed on the two new girls.

Buffy and Faith were to have separate bedrooms on the third floor where half the adults and Hermione and Ginny slept. Harry, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley were on the seconde floor. Faith had watched them all go to their rooms, before she herself slipped into the bathroom to have a quick shower to get some of the vamp dust off.

Then she slipped into a certain boy's bedroom that was staring at the ceiling. His eyes flicked to her when she closed the door, leaving them in the moonlight, "'Ello Luv." Without a word she walked over to him with cat like movements before straddling him.

Sirius grabbed her and sat up before he slammed his mouth upon hers. Faith, using a slight amount of her slayer ness, rolled her tongue around with his while the two bodies rolled around, fighting to be on top. His hand slid up her shirt and only felt the smoothness of her skin, the two smirked as they fell off the bed and continued to fight a lethal but exciting game.

It was Sirius who pinned her down while he ripped her jeans off and kissed her stomach before slipping off a tiny thing he dared to call underwear. When he entered her, they both knew that it was only the beginning of their aggressive fun.

Grinding their hips together, the two scratched and clawed, bit and at times, drew a fair amount of blood. In The end they found themselves with the sheet on the floor twisted around them. "If I didn't know any better, I would of thought you a vampire." She said as she slid onto him, her fingers softly tracing his side as her tongue rolled up from his stomach to his neck.

A low growl emerged from deep in his throat as he grabbed her and slammed her onto the wall, only making her laugh viciously as she dug her fingers into him as she softly bit his collarbone.

In the room below Ron and Harry sat staring at the ceiling wondering which room was above theirs, they knew by the sounds what was happening... well a basic naïve idea anyway. But regardless they prayed it was not who they thought it was because if it where their hopes of dating Hermione and Ginny were crushed in an instant.

It was the next day, the day before leaving to Hogwarts express, that they saw that they weren't the only one's who didn't get much sleep, the girls, Remus and Tonks, Buffy also didn't sleep much.

But the argument between Faith and Buffy pretty much gave away what had happened, that and the fact Sirius seemed a bit smug when he had a cup of coffee.

The Argument between Buffy and Faith Pretty much went like this:

Buffy: You only found his name out that day!

Faith: Well at least I know his name.

Buffy: ...

Faith: What you've never not known the guys name?

Buffy: Of course not, what do you take me for? 

Faith: A necrophiliac

Buffy: ...

Faith: And you can't disagree because it's true

End fight.

Needless to say when Hermione heard this she stared at the two girls with wide eyes, mainly Faith and Sirius though, in the end Faith came over to her and told her that maybe she'll let her take a picture next time so she will have something else to stare at. Many people tried so very hard to stifle their laughs, few did, mainly Tonks, Lupin and Sirius who had a coffee to snigger in.


End file.
